The Promise
by Enjeru's Light
Summary: This is a sped up version of Kagome and InuYasha's romantic relationship, from high school to college. InuYasha is called to fight and doesn't know if he will get back. Kagome has been waiting for almost 5yrs and now she is going to let the wedding bells


**_A/N:_** This story was mostly inspired by the music video "The Arms of the One Who Love You" by Xscape. I know it may be a little much for a one shot but I had to set the mood I wanted for the end to make sense.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own InuYasha or it's associates. (If I did the world would never know about him.)

**_Summary_** - They were childhood friends that became more. What happens when InuYasha has to leave with almost no chance of returning? He promised he would be back. And Kagome waited for 5 years. Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome

* * *

**The Promise: Oneshot**

They had been the best of friends for years and that friendship had been the perfect fertilizer to produce the blossoming romance they were experiencing now. It had taken so much drama and heartache to get where they were.

&&

Kagome had to stand by as she watched her best friend be swarmed by girls. And the worst part had been she thought she was going to end up being one of them. He was her friend. She shouldn't be thinking of him like this.

After a lot of silent reflection she was able to suppress those feelings. She was sure that someone like him, that could have had the pick of anyone he wanted, wouldn't want her. And what would come of their friendship? No use in screwing things up for a whimsical dream.

Things had been going great until he had started going with a girl that Kagome would incessantly call outside of her name.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha wasn't sure when it happened or why he was having these feelings but he sure as hell wouldn't ever stop to think about them. Kagome had been his friend for so long he wasn't sure if it was worth throwing away if things didn't work out between them.

He had seen his friends do it plenty of times. They had a good girl friend and made the mistake of taking that relationship a step further. That's when it all fell apart. They would both be left despising each other.

Just the thought of Kagome not wanting to be in the same room with him was enough to eradicate the thought from his mind. He would just have to settle for friendship.

Then he found a girl that looked like the classy knock off of her. Same hair, skin tone, shape. True they were nothing alike in personality but this was as close as he would ever get to the real thing so why not?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Yash!"

"Kitten. What's going on?" He enclose her in a bear hug.

"Oh, you know, back to school blues. Spring break never seems to be long enough."

"Can't disagree with you there but you have to admit it is longer in high school than it was in middle school."

They entered the school and took a short stroll to Kagome's locker. Part of her was surprised they had made it this far with out his new little arm piece showing up.

"I guess you are right about that." She began inputting her combination. "Didn't see you much over the break. Did Kiyoko keep you busy?"

"Kikyo." He corrected her.

He had been going out with this girl a few months now and his best friend had still yet to get her name right. If she didn't learn it soon he was going to start charging her a remindance fee.

"Oh, yeah. So how is Coco?"

"Kikyo. She is fine. I was mostly at her house during break. She got this new surround sound system and she wanted me to install it for her."

"I see. You want to come over after school? You know Ms. Warren and Mr. Richardson are going to give us suicide examines at the end of the week. They said to study while we were out. Did they really think anyone would study over break?"

He laughed. "Sure I don't see why not. Isn't tonight the night your mom makes that to-die-for-pasta."

She smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Inu', honey, there you are!"

Then again…

"Where have you been? I've been waiting outside for you for the longest."

"Sorry, I was just talking to Kagome. I'm going over to her house after school."

Kikyo pouted. "InuYasha I thought you said you were going to watch movies with me."

"I did, didn't I?"

Kagome had had enough of being brushed off. This was the last straw. She was here first!

"Well you are just going to have to reschedule. We are studying. That is more important. If there is any left over time then he will stop by."

And she was going to make certain that there was no left over time.

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "That sounds fair."

"Alright, but study fast sweetie."

She kissed him on the lips giving Kagome the urge to gag.

"Now walk with me to class." She tugged him along.

"Okay. Bye Kitty."

"Bye Puppy."

"Why do you always call her that anyway?"

A smile graced his lips at the memory. "Because when we were little are parents said we fought like cats and dogs." He twitched his ears to show the truth of the comparison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He hoped it was his imagination. The air between him and Kagome seemed thick. When they usually studied it wasn't all work. They would talk or break to do other things. They still got their work done but it was fun. Now she was being brief with him and only exchanged words on the material.

"So the mean of females, M 8.03, was not significant to the mean of males, M 7.95. That sounds right. But I still don't see how I got the degrees of freedom wrong."

"Kagome are you okay?"

She frowned up her face. "Yes. Where did that question come from?"

He shrugged. "It just seems like you are distant."

Kagome scoffed and looked back down at her book.

"Seems to me, youre the distant one." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not exactly."

InuYasha was floored by that answer. What had he done? If she was so mad at him then how come she was so insistent on him coming over?'

"Expand."

She hated when he did that. That was his way of telling her to explain or give him more details of something.

"I never see you anymore. You are always with _Kikyo_'." Kagome finished, mocking the girl's voice.

"You got her name right. I do still see you"

She got up of the couch and took on an offensive pose.

"InuYasha, I always knew her name. I just don't like her. She takes up all your time."

"Well she is my girlfriend."

"So? I was here before her and I will be here when she is gone. You are my friend and you are letting her come between us."

"No I'm not. I'm here now."

"When was that last time before now that you were here?"

"Umm…Well there was…No. No, I had to cancel. But there was-No, wait. She surprised me with tickets."

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." She sighed and whispered to herself. "To think kept my feelings hidden to be treated like this."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"What was hidden? What feelings?"

"You know sometimes I wish you had normal hearing."

"You just say that because you always forget mine is better than yours. And stop avoiding the question."

"Look we need to get this work done."

She sat back beside him on the couch and picked up the book pretending to find a page. He knew her to well to fall for such a trick. He had seen her do it to many times to people not to know what she was doing.

InuYasha purged her of the book and looked straight in her eyes.

"Kitten. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"There is nothing to tell."

"The hard way it is." He picked her up and proceeded to the god tree that was on the side of her house.

"InuYasha! No! Please, don't!"

She bucked and squirmed to no avail. The hanyou jumped as high into the tree as he felt would support their weight and held her loosely giving her the impression that she would fall.

He always did this to make her talk when she wanted to be stubborn. He would never really drop her but she was scared to death of heights. And when Kagome was scared she always became very helpful with whatever he wanted to know.

"You ready to talk?"

"Yash don't drop me! Please!"

"Not what I wanted to know." He crept further out on the shaky branch.

Instead of trying to get out of his arms like before she was clinging to him like a second shirt.

"No! Stop!"

"Tell me and I will take you down."

"I hate her."

"I got that much. Tell me the rest."

"Why do you like her more than me? I might as well have been your girlfriend for all I did for you."

Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"You think I like her more than you?"

"Don't you?"

He walked back to the trunk of the tree.

"I could never like anyone more than you."

If her heart wasn't beating out of her chest for being scared it would a have certainly sped up from the promise that statement held.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After that discussion, InuYasha had dumped Kikyo for some odd reason.

As time went on they finally admitted their feelings. They finished as high school sweethearts and went to the same college. Kagome had gotten a scholarship. InuYasha was there courtesy of the military.

Things were fine until InuYasha was made active duty to fight in the war.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"But I don't want you to go." Her eyes glazed with soon to be tears.

"I don't want to go either. But I have to."

"Can't they send someone else?"

She already knew the answer but the thought of him leaving and little or no chance of coming back was not something she wanted to think about.

"I'm sorry, Kitten."

He kissed and hugged her tightly to him. After all these years he had finally gotten everything he wanted and one military order was crumbling everything he had accomplished.

"You promise to come back?"

He felt her tears bleeding through his shirt.

"Even if I have to swim the whole way back."

"I'll wait for you."

"You had better. And don't you talk to any other guys while I'm gone."

"I won't. I love you. No one can take my Puppy's place."

"I love you to Kitten."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was now looking at her veiled face in the vanity mirror. She had always dreamed of this day but it didn't feel right. She knew what the reason was deep down. She felt like she was breaking her promise to InuYasha. She burst into tears.

"Kagome?" A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Everybody out."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Oh, those are tears of joy."

"Everyone is nervous on their wedding day."

"I said out!"

Sango began physically pushing the women toward the door. Locking the door behind the herd she walked back over to the not so blushing bride.

"What's wrong?" She held up Kagome's face a started dabbing the tears. "You are messing up your make up."

"Sango, I can't do this."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I'm breaking my promise."

She knew what the woman meant. She had heard the story and they had had this talk enough times for her to have it down pat.

"Kagome, InuYasha is dead."

"No. The report said MIA not dead. There is no body."

Sango knelt beside her.

"Kagome, it has been almost five years. He is not coming back."

The eyes welded up with more tears.

"But I want him to. He promised. He never broke any of the promises he made to me. Why now, Sango? Why now?"

She cried into her best friend's shoulder.

"I know Koga is not your first choice but he is a good man. You love him, just not as much as you did InuYasha. I'm sure that he is looking down on you right now and he wants you to be happy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome wasn't sure how she had did it but she had made it down the isle. And thanks to Sango she didn't look a horrible mess. And she was right. She would never love anyone as much as she loved InuYasha but she did love Koga. He was as close as she was going to get to what she couldn't have.

The whole time the minister was talking she was praying for a sign to tell her whether this was the right thing to do.

"If anyone has an objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold their peace."

The hall grew silent.

Kagome took a deep breath. This was her sign. Her Puppy truly was gone, otherwise he or someone would have objected. The next thing she knew her husband to be had lifted her veil and was taking her hands. Was he talking to her? She really needed to pay attention.

"I, Koga, take thee Kagome to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

The minister nodded and turned to Kagome to indicate it was her turn.

"I, Kagome, take thee...take thee…"

Sango looked down and made a face. She hoped that Kagome could get through this.

"Take thee…"

Koga leaned in to whisper to her. "Darling, do you need help with the words?"

Kagome knew the words she just couldn't seemed to make them come out of her mouth. In the next instant she could have sworn she heard his voice.

"I can't let you do this Kitten!"

Oh great. She felt so guilty that she was hallucinating. But wait…if she was then other people wouldn't be looking at the door.

She blinked a few times. Was it really him? Had she finally lost it?

"Yash?"

She left Koga and walked up to the supposed InuYasha and began inspecting him. If this was someone's idea of a cruel joke it was working. She had half a mind to run out the door with him then and there but these days you had to be careful.

"If you are you then why am I afraid of heights?"

"Because you actually fell out of the tree when you were younger."

"To easy. Where is my scar located?"

"You had one your knee."

"Ha! You fake. That is only one of-"

"The other one is on your back, just above the nice ass you seemed to have acquired in my absence."

"Puppy! It is you!" She hugged him.

"Um, hello? Kagome." Koga walked up to the pair wave his arms slightly. "Remember me? I am the guy in which you are marrying."

"I'm sorry Koga. I can't." She pulled away to look at the confused wolf. "I love you", Kagome turn to look at InuYasha, "but I love him more."

She ripped off the veil and pushed it into the groom's hands. InuYasha took her hand as the made a dash for the door and stopped once in the parking lot.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, I was in a coma for a year and a half. Then I had amnesia three years and after I regained my memories I had to come over here and track you down. You have been a very busy woman."

She punched him in the chest, though it hurt her hand more than it did him she wasn't crying from the pain.

"You know how long I waited for you? How many nights I cried because I thought you were truly gone?"

He embraced her. Of all the reactions he thought she might have he should have know this would be one of them.

"I'm here now. I promised I would come back and I did. What about yours?"

"I'm standing out here with you aren't I?"

Fair enough.', he thought.

He stepped away from her to slash some of the material of the dress off.

"What are you doing?"

He pointed to the motorcycle a few feet away.

"I don't want your dress getting caught in anything. Now come on, before the groom rounds up a posse of unhappy happy wedding gathers."

She slid behind him on the bike. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when they got there but as long as she had InuYasha she could careless.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. There are 3 other oneshots written to go along with it. Currently "The Scam" and "Her" are out. I'm still working on the last one…I hope it's the last one. If you liked this you will like my other story Meant To Be'

* * *


End file.
